Left Behind in the Wake of All We Knew
by Random Guise
Summary: As if he didn't have enough to worry about with the struggle for survival on Moonbase Alpha, Commander John Koenig wonders how the people of Earth are coping. He can't know, but different people will be affected different ways. I don't own the characters on the moon, and it would sound presumptuous to say I own all the Earth characters.


**A/N: Takes place after the pilot "Breakaway", but before the second episode "Force of Life" as various vignettes look at reactions of some on Earth.**

* * *

Left Behind in the Wake of All We Knew

Professor Victor Bergman walked into Commander John Koenig's office on Moonbase Alpha; an island of humanity, even with its many rooms and facilities it was but a small dot on the landscape of the Earth's former satellite. The well-used sofa spoke of an office that was very much a bedroom as well, with their leader spending far less time in his quarters than a normal citizen. He was currently watching a large viewscreen on the wall from his favorite deeply-curved chair; the screen replayed the last transmission of a news broadcast they had received before moving out of range of the signal. The speaker was recounting the effects of earthquakes and gravitational shifts due to the departure of the moon.

"Not enough problems of your own, John?" Bergman asked as he announced himself and sat down near the commander.

Koenig paused the replay. "No Victor, I've got plenty of my own, that's for sure. Water, food, electricity, sanitation, heat, air and that's just listing some of the important ones. But I've spent so much time worrying about how to keep us alive up here, I haven't given much thought to those back home."

"That's perfectly natural, John. You've got over 300 people to be responsible for up here, and nowhere to go for any respite or help. You don't even have any place to go to on vacation!"

Koenig started to object but Bergman cut him off. "No, I can't imagine you going on vacation so don't even start protesting. My point is you've got more important things to worry about...things that you can _do_ something about."

"But what about Earth?"

"They'll have their problems. The Earth was put through stress as well when we broke away, so naturally they're going to have some gravitic anomalies along with earthquakes as the Earth gets readjusted to not having the moon's pull on it. But after a fashion they will subside and people will become used to the lack of a moon. The next generation of children won't even know what they're missing when they look up in the sky. In the meantime the people will adjust in different ways I'm sure...

...

In a very old cathedral, an elderly woman slowly shuffled through the front door and foyer before entering the main sanctuary. She continued her slow progress to the right side before an altar filled with candles. She brought out a small glass candle holder from her bag and placed it on a railing while she lit the candle inside. From the meager light of the candle the words "Greeting from the moon" could be read etched in the glass. She placed it on the altar and removed herself to a pew in the second row. She sat on the edge of the pew and bent forward as she bowed her head and spoke in a low voice.

"Heavenly father, and He who watches over everything on Earth and beyond. All things work according to your plan, and those plans are rarely given to us on Earth. Please watch over my nephew Anton Zoref and his wife Eve. He is a good man of quiet faith, and although we are not to fall into the sin of pride his is a career that has brought much joy to our family. You direct your servants according to your will, and we accept that he has had to leave us to some destiny that only you know. Comfort Anton and Eve as they strive to meet that destiny with their neighbors and associates. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, Amen."

The woman crossed herself, and returned to the altar where she also lit a candle for Eve and another for the others trapped on the moon. She turned and shuffled out again to resume her trip to the store as life went on.

...

The two lovers sat on the rock that overlooked the lake, as the slight chill of the September morning washed over the shoreline. They leaned close to each other, not for warmth but for the feel of closeness. Ducks swam nearby, their small v-shaped wakes spreading out behind them as they slowly worked their way to the couple. Taking some bread from a bag, they tossed bits into the water and the ducks happily snatched the offerings from the surface. From some distance over the water, a song could be heard in the distance;

 _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore_

"I'd love for us to live on a lake after we get married, Melanie" the man said as he casually reached for another slice.

"Brad, that sounds like a...did you say married?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"If you'll have me."

Melanie fought back the overwhelming urge to say 'yes' immediately. Brad was great, they both had nearly finished school, and job offers were already beginning to come in. But her mother always taught her to be careful, and with that voice in her head she turned to Brad. "I love you, and I think you love me. But I have to ask...will you be faithful?"

"How can you ask such a thing? Have I ever done anything that would make you think otherwise?" he asked, slightly incensed.

"Of course not my love, but these things are _important_. Promise me."

"Very well" Brad gave in; he did love her, and if assurance is what she needed then she would have it. He stood to profess "I, Brad, promise to love and cherish and be faithful to my wife Melanie for as long as...ducks swim."

She giggled. "Ducks come out of the water onto land eventually."

"Well, as long as the waters run in Lake Chiwanakee."

"But drought can dry a lake, and rivers can change their course."

He looked about, then up in the sky. "Then as long as the moon..." he started but trailed off, as a white flash built up on the darkened quarter of the moon. It faded, but because the moon was near the horizon both could tell that it was beginning to move, gaining speed until it shrank away to a receding point of light.

"Brad, how _could_ you!" Melanie cried as she got up and ran away in tears.

"But..." he started, only find himself alone.

...

"The situation is intolerable!" General Nonn shouted from the speaker's platform, which sat in front of the legislative body known as the Parliament of Selekan. It was legislative in name only, it's sole function to employ members's of Nonn's family and pass whatever laws and dictates he required. Colonel Nonn, the General's son, stood beside and shook his fist to mimic his father.

Picking up on the hint, the body of pseudo-politicians raised their fists and voices in anger as well. Although loud, their replies lacked any substance as they weren't sure what they were supposed to be angry about yet. That bit of information would come soon enough from their leader.

The General continued. "It can only be through the blind and callous efforts of the UN through it's puppet the International Lunar Commission that our moon has been taken away from us!" he railed, pointing to the national flag. A background of black with a gibbous moon to the left and a knife to the right. "What do they expect us to do with such a large symbol of our culture gone?"

This threw a wrench into the efforts of the parliament. They weren't used to being asked a question, and were unsure of how to proceed; the wrong action would bring dire consequences, but no action could be just as bad. The General turned to his son and asked again "What...do...we...do?"

Colonel Nonn was also taken back with the question. A good response would show his ability to take his father's role when health or assassination (often related) provided the opportunity. A poor answer would cast doubt on his strength and elevate his younger brother's position. He fumbled, and then came out with the most patriotic answer he could formulate. "We pass a law to order the ILC to bring back the moon immediately and rebuke the harsh actions of the UN, or there will be repercussions!"

The parliament roared approval, and even General Nonn smiled. It was a good answer.

...

"Sell? But why, dad?" Perplexed, Hank Steele set down the box he was carrying on the floor. The shipping label on the box showed it was sent to the shop in which he stood, 'Moon and Stars Above' located in Los Angeles. "Business has never been better! Just last year you were thinking of closing up because it was so slow. Yesterday you were talking about hiring someone new!"

Joseph Steele shook his head, knowing that his son didn't have the experience he did. "Of course we're really busy right now; ever since the moon accident people are really interested in books, movies and anything related to the moon. I can't even order the model kits for those Eagle ships because they're always out of stock."

"We're still taking customer orders for Christmas and that's almost two months away" Hank confirmed.

"Right. But you'll see interest start to fade in the moon, and to a lesser extent people will become interested in other planets and places it might have gone. Except for some nostalgia buffs, eventually we'll be back to where we were before. Tell me, then those surf friends of yours go out do they get the most fun before, during or after the wave?"

"During, of course. You anticipate before, and can remember afterward but during is the best."

"Right. Well, I'd get the best price for the shop while interest in the moon is still high. Anyone looking at the place would see the foot traffic and the order books and think it was a good idea" the older Steele explained. "Right now it is, but these things go in cycles and right now is best time to sell near the peak."

"But what about afterward?"

"I'll always be interested in space, but now it will be a hobby instead of a living. But there should be plenty of equity to pay for your schooling, if you're still interested in oceanography."

"Sure. Maybe the moon will end up orbiting a water world one day, then we'd have the two together."

"The best of both worlds, you might say" Joseph grinned as he grabbed a large telescope. "Now finish moving those boxes to the back and we'll inventory our new stock before we open in an hour." Together, they moved the new merchandise into the back and began breaking open boxes.

...

"Gentlemen, we have a problem" Helene Johnson declared as she looked in turn at each of the other six members of the International Lunar Commission. As the new Head, she had called the emergency meeting together.

"At least we got rid of Simmons; the man was a royal pain" Artemis Bartols grumbled.

"Mr. Bartols, being a pain is an ability not held exclusively by royalty at all. But in this case, I agree." The others laughed, joining in the sentiment. "It may be just wishful thinking, but I believe we shall not see him again. I do of course wish him the best of luck in his new...assignment."

Commissioner Simmons was visiting Alpha when the moon broke from orbit; assuming most had survived, he was now considered on permanent loan to the base.

"However, that is not the problem. We now have no moon."

"So what?" Ivan Groski interjected. "Things will settle down and Earth will be like Venus...moonless."

"True, although I've read some scientific reports that our weather is going to be affected in the future. Without the steadying influence of the moon, the Earth's orbit and spin is going to become more erratic like a spinning top slowing down, possibly causing catastrophic changes; but that isn't my greatest concern."

"You have a greater concern that catastrophic changes to the Earth? This I have to hear" Hans Hmeric said as he leaned in.

"Very simply, without a moon there will be no need for a Lunar Commission."

Silence fell upon the room as the members took in the full consequences of the conclusion. No job, no meetings, no expense accounts...it was almost unfathomable. "But...but..." Groski stammered.

"No buts about it, we are out of work." Panic set in as the board considered life outside the well-appointed boardroom, and most were vocal about it.

Commissioner Chen, who had remained silent through the meeting, spoke up. "Excuse me, but all may not be lost."

Johnson turned to the man. "You have our undivided attention."

Chen cleared his throat. "It seems to me that what we need to do is bring a new moon to the Earth."

The others burst into a loud chorus of objections, until Johnson shushed them. "Just how do you propose we do _that_?" she asked.

"I don't."

"Wait, now I'm confused."

"Sorry, I have not explained myself fully. We are the International Lunar Commission, and any discussion about attempting to replace the moon will involve us."

"We don't know if the idea is even practical."

"It does not matter; much discussion will have to take place, many polls and studies and surveys not to mention possible bids from contractors. It is hard to say how long such a period would be, but I suspect it would be long after...ah...we could retire comfortably." Chen did not get excited in his explanation, or even raise his voice; rather, he delivered it in the level and cool way he discussed all things. His analytic approach was the same whether discussing what he wanted for lunch or moving another planet's moon.

Johnson, however, showed changes of emotion on her face as dejection turned to puzzlement and finally approval. "I think our esteemed member Chen has made an excellent suggestion. All in favor of him drafting a press release floating the idea of creating a inquiry into the formation of an exploratory team to discuss the possibilities say 'aye'."

The motion passed unanimously.

...

Later, after Bergman left on another errand, Koenig walked over and ran a finger over the globe of Earth he had in his office. "Yes," he thought to himself "the same adaptability that allow us to live on Alpha will help those back home; they'll work it out for themselves."

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Within certain boundaries people will adapt to get what they need, but what they consider as a 'need' varies from person to person...**

 **Ironically, the first sentence my son ever spoke was "Moon gone" when I was discussing the phases of the moon to him while driving around one night that happened to be a new moon. No worries, the moon was visible again after a few nights.**


End file.
